


Многие считают Изуру Киру трусом, но на самом деле нужно быть действительно отважным человеком, чтобы самому напроситься в Третий отряд

by moody_flooder



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Многие считают Изуру Киру трусом, но на самом деле нужно быть действительно отважным человеком, чтобы самому напроситься в Третий отряд

Многие считают Изуру Киру трусом, но на самом деле нужно быть действительно отважным человеком, чтобы самому напроситься в Третий отряд, и потом выдержать столько лет на посту лейтенанта самого Ичимару Гина.  
Многие считают, что Изуру Кира предпочел бы уйти в Уэко Мундо вслед за своим капитаном, и они, в общем-то, правы. В ночь после Горы Сокиоку он до рассвета мечется по комнате своего начальника, уже бывшего, расплескивая невесть откуда взявшуюся ярость.  
Многие считают, что после ухода Ичимару Гина Изуру Кира расслабится и начнет беречь себя, но ему страшно, впервые за много лет по-настоящему страшно, причем, что удивляет его самого, страшно не за себя.  
Многие считают Ичимару Гина предателем, но на самом деле они просто не знают, кому он предан.


End file.
